tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)2.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'Nanda-Peti-Vatthu-Vannana' ---- 2.4 STORY OF NANDA While the Teacher(Buddha) was staying at Jetavana , he told this story of Peti Nanda. In a certain village not far from Savatthi there was a lay disciple called Nandasena, having faith and pious. His wife, however, who was called Nanda, was without faith, irreligious, avaricious, quick tempered, rough in her speech, and disrespectful and disobedient to her husband; she would speak bluntly like a drum and indulge in abusive words. Dying and reborn as a peti(ghost), she stayed near that same village. Then one day she appeared before the lay disciple Nandasena, as he was coming out of the village. When he saw her, he addressed her with this stanza: 1. "Dark and of ugly appearance you are; your body is rough and you are horrible looking. You are red-eyed, you have yellow teeth. I think that you are not human." The peti : 2. I am Nanda, Nandasena; formerly I was your wife. For having been abusive, I went hence to the peta-world." Nandasena : 3. " Now what wicked deed was committed by body, speech, or mind ? In consequence of what karma/act have you gone from here to the peta-world ? " The peti: 4. "I was with anger and rough in speech , and I also showed no reverence to you. Therefore, for using abusive language, I went from here to peta-world." Nandasena: 5. "Come, I give you a cloak; put on this garment. When you have put it on, come, I will lead you home. 6. "Clothes and food and drink you shall obtain if you come home. Yon will see your sons, and you shall see your naughty daughter. The peti: 7. "What is given by your hand into mine does not benefit me. But as regards the monks , who follow moral precepts, free from passion, and are learned in truth, 8. "Feed them with food and drink and transfer to me the merit of the donation. Then I shall be happy & blessed in the fulfillment of all desires." 9. Then promising with the words, " Very well ," he made abundant donations: food, drink, solid food, clothes, dwellings, umbrellas, perfumes, wreaths, and various kinds of sandals. After he had refreshed with food and drink, the monks who were abounding in the moral precepts, free from passion, and learned, he transferred to her the virtue of the gift. 10. Immediately after that, when the credit for this was transferred to her, the result came to pass. Of the gift, this was the fruit: food, clothes, and drink. 11. Then pure, having clean clothes, wearing the finest Benares cloth, bedecked with various garments and ornament, she approached her husband. Nandasena asked her: 12. "O devi(angel), you are of shining appearance, you who are illuminating all the regions like the morning star. 13. "Because of what merit do you have such an appearance? On account of what is happiness your portion here, and why fall to your lot whatever pleasures are dear to the heart ? 14. " I ask you, devi, great one, you who have become like human, what good deed have you done ? Why have you such radiant majesty, and why does your splendor illuminate all the regions? " The peti: 15. "I am Nanda, Nandasena; formerly I was your wife. For having committed an evil deed, I went from here to the peta-world. Through the gift given by you, I rejoice, being free from fear from any quarter. 16. " May you live long, householder , with all your kinsfolk ; may you attain the abode free from sorrow and passion, the dwelling of those who have free will-power(i.e. angels). 17. "Here (in human life) living a dhamma/righteous life and giving donations, householder, following morality, may you remove the stains of heart, together with their roots and enter heaven blameless." So this way Nanda obtained divine wealth & divine abode with the help of Nandasena. The lay disciple told this story to monks , Monks told this to Bhagwa(Buddha) . Buddha made it a subject of his discourse about wealth. This became a teaching for the people's benefit.